Pretty Cure Dance of Friendship
Pretty Cure Dance of Friendship is a pre-cure like fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is ballet, friendship and elements. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Keira Tendo/Cure Clara * Voiced by: ??? (Japanese) Laura Bailey (English) An 18 year old Japanese girl who is pretty famous due to her win in the international recital and has been apart of the English National Ballet since with her boyfriend, Richard Russel. She is kind and sweet but a bit dense but is always willing to give a hand where it's need to. In civilian form, she has short magenta hair tied in half bun and purple eyes. As Cure Clara, her hair becomes longer turning sugar pink tied half up in a ponytail and her eyes turn lemonade pink. Swan Nayveous/Cure Odette * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) A talented violinist and ballerina who is also studying to take over her parents business when they retire. She has been best friends with Magrete ever since they bonded after her showing her how to relax and not over work. Though her parents still busy, they still find to visit with her and talk more on the phone. In civilian form, she has blonde hair in ringlets and blue eyes. As Cure Odette, her hair turns pale blonde tied in a chigon and her eyes turn midnight blue Magrete Itsumura/Cure Aurora * Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) ??? (English) Once a ballerina now a famous figure skater deciding to go down another path seeing that she felt more like she was trying to copy her twin Arora. She is hyper and a bit hard headed but has calm down a lot since she was younger. She like to help coach some of the younger skaters but most parents are a bit put off by how hard she accidentally pushes them. In civilian form, she has short Ash Blonde hair and gray eyes. As Cure Aurora, her hair becomes shoulder length turning silver-blonde and her eyes turns silver. Naomi Asano/Cure Giselle Voiced By: ??? (Japanese) Andrea Libman (English) Keira's childhood friend who is more into needle point and costumes. Due to leg injury she switched to doing costumes for the ballet and becoming a seamstress. She has a good relationship with her Ex-dancer partner, Liam and has been going out for a while now. She tends to still walk with a limp due to her old injury. She is still close friends with Keira. In civilian form, she has long dark blue hair tied in two braids and greyish green eyes. As Cure Giselle, her hair becomes blue almost white hair tied in a long braid and blue. Mina Himura/Cure Kitri A hot headed but less of a bully dancer who somewhat switched up her style from dancing to lacrosse though kept up with it due to having a few friends who still are apart of the academy. She is still a big fan of Swan's music and tends to listen to it when she studies through the stereo tending to annoy her roommate. In civilian form, she has long dark brown hair and brown eyes with freckles. As Cure Kitri, her hair turns red turning shorter in a spiked bob and her eyes turn dark red. Doce She is Keira's mascot. Cygnus She is Swan's Mascot. Briar She is Magrete's Mascot. Hikari She is Naomi's mascot. Ducelina She is Mina's Mascot. Villains Queen Bitter She is the main villain of the series. She was once the proud queen of the land of Rhythm until she was found unfit to be the queen of the land due to her questionable laws and choices and was replaced by her daughter, Doce and staged a coup against her to regain her throne. Cure Odile She is the first to attack the cures. Willis She is the second to attack the cures. The Enchanter He is the third to attack the cures who mostly takes care of Cure Odile and cares for her more than the rest of his cohorts as more of a brother than anything being the same age as her. ??? He is the fourth to attack the cures with a pirate look to him, rough and total brute Items Dancing Charm They are the henshin items of the cures. Locations London, England: It's where the cures go to School and work. In it are: * English National Ballet Episodes # An Adventure of a Lifetime! Cure Clara is Born!-Back from Japan, Keira is hoping to have a relaxing day back with training but when she is attacked by a girl in an Odile outfit after she finds a talking mouse named Dolce, she has to put away any thought of relaxing away. # A concert at the lake! Cure Odette is born!-When Keira is invited along with Magrete to the lake at the country side for Swan's birthday, Ken's dream is stolen a way by Willis. # A show on ice! Cure Aurora is Born!-Magrete is super excited for her students first show and invites Keira and Swan along with Ken and her boyfriend, Marco but when one of the students is attacked she will not take this lying down. # An old friend in costumes! Cure Giselle is born! # A spicy Friendship! Cure Kitri is Born!